


Checkup

by shinysylver



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ultrasound shows Clark and Lois their child for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything DC.
> 
> Written for the [Multifandom Het Mpreg Ficathon](http://snickfic.livejournal.com/266766.html). That's right, this is mpreg within a het relationship. If only it could actually work that way in real life. All of the blame for this goes to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/). All of it.

Clark winced as Bruce squeezed a handful of cold gel onto his stomach and began to spread it around. As it made contact with his skin, the gel began to glow a faint green. Clark felt the familiar pain of Kryptonite exposure, only much less intense than it usually was when it was used against him in a fight.

Lois squeezed his hand gently and glared at Bruce. “Are you sure this won’t hurt the baby?”

“The amount of Kryptonite is minimal,” Bruce answered as he fiddled with the ultrasound machine. “And it’s the only way to weaken him enough for the ultrasound to work.”

“Minimal my ass,” Lois snapped. She dropped Clark’s hand and pointed at the protruding green veins that spread across his distended belly like spider webs. “Do you call that minimal? If there is even the slightest chance that it could hurt the—“

“Lois,” Clark interrupted quietly. He reached out and took her hand back into his. “I’m fine, it barely stings.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re a crappy liar, Smallville.” She shook her head and turned back to glower at Bruce. “Take the picture already so that we can get that stuff off of him.”

Despite the pain from the Kryptonite, Clark couldn’t help grinning. It wasn’t every day that he got to see someone order Batman around. It didn’t surprise him that Bruce immediately placed the ultrasound transducer on his stomach. Lois was a formidable woman and completely unimpressed by Bruce’s scowl or the eerie décor in the Bat Cave.

Clark kept his eyes on Lois’s face as Bruce pressed the transducer against his stomach a few times, and he knew the moment that she saw their child on the screen. Her face softened instantly, all of the worry fading away into a relieved smile. Once again he was struck by how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her.

“Everything looks fine,” Bruce said, interrupting Clark’s thoughts. Clark jerked his eyes to the screen and saw an amazingly detailed picture of their child’s face. “It’s a boy.”

“A boy,” Clark whispered in awe. “Lois, we’re having a boy. And he has your nose.”

Lois turned away from the screen and smiled at Clark. “He has your cheekbones.”

Clark could hear the waver in her voice and pulled her down into an awkward half hug. He looked over her shoulder at Bruce. “Can we have a few minutes?”

Bruce nodded and left the room without a word.

As soon as they were alone, Lois pulled away and began wiping the Kryptonite gel off of his stomach. “Part of me didn’t believe it until just now,” she admitted quietly.

Clark sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’m not sure I really did either.”

Lois laid one hand gently on his stomach. “We’re going to be parents.”

“Yes, we are,” Clark covered her hand with his own. “You’re going to be an amazing mother.”

Lois laughed. “I’m going to be an awful mother. I work too hard. I’m rude, I—“

“True,” Clark interrupted. “But you’ll be a great mother despite all that. And if worse comes to worst, I’m sure my mom… ”

Lois slapped his arm with her free hand. “Your mom can babysit all she wants, but we’re raising this child.”

“Agreed,” Clark said, leaning forward to capture Lois’s lips in a brief kiss.

“Clark,” Lois said. “Have I told you how grateful I am for this?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I just want to make sure you know,” she said seriously. “I never thought we would be able to have children. And I was okay with that; I really was, but now…”

“I know,” Clark said, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I didn’t think we could either.”

“I’m just glad your Kryptonian biology is so fucked up,” Lois said. “And I’m really glad that I’m not the one who has to miss work and go through labor and…”

“Alright, alright,” Clark said, rolling his eyes. “Enough of that.”

“I love you, Clark,” Lois murmured against his shoulder.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
